Amor Ignea
by MrOhyeah388
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please don't think bad of this,and pls review! What if Finn Wasn't the only Human in ooo? What if another Human survived? Stay tuned to find out! Rated T For Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Amor ignea**

Set After The Red Throne.

*Third Person POV*

* * *

-At The Fire Kingdom..-

Flame princess sighed "uhhhh another day of work".

Since she didn't have a suitor, and CB was just a guardian,

She needed Somebody to be with her, and love her for who she is.

CB pondered why the Flame Monarch was so depressed for,

So he came to her.

"Is there anything wrong Princess?" said the worried knight.

"its okay Cinnamon Bun, I just feel lonely, well you make me feel good but I need someone else too… well you understand right?" Said Flame Princess

"Of course Princess.. Hey Why don't we Have a Competition?" CB Stated

"What do you mean?" said FP confused.

* * *

-Meanwhile at the Candy Kingdom-

Princess Bubblegum was at her lab working on some potions.

When suddenly. BEEP BEEP BEEP HUMAN DETECTED HUMAN DETECTED

PB, suddenly Surprised She looked at her Monitor, Seeing That a Human

Body was on the ground, She rushed to get Morrow (The Bird Thing)

Then flew to the Area.

* * *

*PB's POV*

"Oh Glob Another Human? This Could Be Surprising.." Said PB Talking To Herself.

She Flew down when she saw the body.

It was a Boy, just the same age as Finn (IDK finn's Age OK?)

He was wearing red chain mail, orange leather Pants, and He was holding a sword.

"It looks like hes burned…" thought PB

* * *

**Thx For Reading Part 1 (or chapter 1) I really liked Typing this and I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: When Tis Told

**if Your Wondering.. Amor Ignea is latin for Fiery Love. (IDK Why I Chose that for a title well.. actually you'll figure it out.)**

* * *

*Third Person POV*

-at the Candy Kingdom-

PB is still waiting for the Boy to recover.

While she waits She's Going to call Finn and jake.

* * *

-Meanwhile at the Tree Fort-

"Jake, Come on Gimmie the Cereal!"said the Hungry Human

"Wait Dude! im Getting the Bug Milk!" said Jake

RING! RING!

"Ill get it." said Finn

"FINN! I FOUND A HUMAN BODY!" said PB

"OH MY GLOB ill be right over!" said the surprised Boy.

* * *

*FP's POV*

-at the Fire Kingdom-

its been 3 days of deppression...

how long is it till the Competition?

(FP and CB have been planning a Competition to find FP a nice Friend)

i feel sleepy...

Maybe ill just Sleep it off..

* * *

*Third Person POV*

-On The Way to the Candy Kingdom-

"Wow another Human huh?" said Jake

"Yeah Craazy right?" said Finn

"Yeah But How Could He Survive?" said Jake

... They Both just pondered until they arrived

* * *

-at the Candy Kingdom-

*Human Boy's POV*

uhhhh my head...

Well i think im in a Hospital Room made of... Candy?

i see a Shadow Of a Tall Woman, a Dog? , and a Boy.

They're Coming in..

My Head is still Spinning.

"Hey Your Up! Now if you don't Mind I Would like to get some samples" said the tall woman

Okay, i Said pulling my hair and Giving it to Her.

She Thanks me and They Went to a Machine beside me

She put it in a Box Inside The Machine.

"Oh Wait Im Sorry Im so Rude What Is Your Name?" She Suddenly Asks

My name is...

* * *

**Thank you for Reading! I Really Love Typing And Thinking at the same time! This is actually based on a dream My Friend Had.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THA PLOT**

* * *

*Human Boy's POV*

My name.. is Ling.

"Nice name,Ling" said Finn

"Oh glob..." said Bubblegum nervously looking at the computer.

"Ling, your not only Human are you?" Bubblegum said

... okay the truth is...

* * *

_-Flashback about 1002 years ago (yes hes older than Marcy)-_

_i was an orphan when 2 fiery looking people came._

_"aww look at him honey." said one of the people._

_"Let's adopt him." said the other one._

_"but he's a Human we can't carry him" the female one said_

_"I have an idea" said the male one_

_they started saying weird words (kind of like a spell)_

_then pressed my forehead._

_then suddenly i felt warm on the insides (haha you thought that was Flame shield right?! NO!)_

_my hair are suddenly going up and getting hotter_

_then my heart suddenly became very hot (an elemental matrix forming inside)_

_"okay the transformation is done, he's half fire elemental!" said the male_

_they picked me up then carried me to their house._

_they took care of me.. but not for long..._

_(now he's about like about finn's age)_

_"Son please take this." my mother spoke_

_they gave me an orb._

_"it's an orb of eternal life." said my Dad_

_"But Dad why don't you use it?"_

_"No son, our time has come."_

_"But *sniff* ill miss you mom, Dad..."_

_"its okay son... its okay..." soon after, they became ash._

_i buried their ashes, soon i prayed for them._

_i took my leave, carrying my sword, food n drinks, and my chainmail_

_at my parents death i started training more and more._

_one day, i realised i had to use the orb, but i didn't know how to use it._

_i put it on my chest, then suddenly it flashed before me!_

_my body feels really light, like a nice sleep._

_then i felt enlightened, soon stronger._

_when i was enjoying this feeling, suddenly a giant BOOM! crashed through the forest._

_i knew i had to defend, but how?_

_hmm looks like some chemical mixed magic explosion (yes he's smart too)_

_i had no other choice but to get underground._

* * *

-end flashback-

"woah... crazy." said the magical dog

"So you're half fire elemental?" said finn

yes i am a half fire elemental

"okay do you need a place to live?" said the candy monarch

im okay ill make my own.

* * *

**Did you like it? i think this was long enough, Pls Review i love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: When Flames Roar

**Hehehehehehehehe hahahahahhahahahahah!**

* * *

*third person POV*

-somewhere...-

"What!? he's alive..."

"yes master, he is alive."

"eliminate him now!"

"yes master..."

* * *

-on top of a mountain looking at the candy kingdom, grasslands, and the fire kingdom-

"hmm this seems like a good spot" said ling

"better get sum drift wood"

"ok this seems enough."

"looks like you survvived..." said a cloaked figure

"who are you?"

"Don't you remember?" said the figure opening his hood (another OC i made)

"you.. you're the one that attacked my parents!" (then his parents became unusually tired)

"and i came to finish you off!"

the demon swiftly slashed his arm.

pain goes through his arm, yet he countered it with a fire blast (yes he has the abilities of a fire elemental)

the fire hit the demon's face making it burn vigorously

the demon attacked again with an attempt to hit his head but failed with a fiery leap

carried with the wood he smacked the demons head.

"ugh you'll pay for this!" the demon said with a blast of smoke

"huh he's not as strong as before..."

"anyways it's getting late better just sleep below the stars."

* * *

-meanwhile at the Fire Kingdom-

*FP's POV*

huh so the competition's starting in 3 more days...

so its about an arena type thing?

"yes Princess" CB said

okay then has anyone singed up yet?

"about 4.. and one of it is Finn.."

uhhhh doesn't he know i don't want to be with him anymore?

that breakup was too rough..

* * *

**Hope You Like iT! really excited myself at the battle scene! and yes Finn tries to get back to FP**


	5. Chapter 5: a new Beginning!

**Hint: _This IS a Flinn. (note to self: no moar hints)_**

* * *

The breezy wind and the crackling sounds of nearby flames hit the Ooo mountains, making it a perfect day for a stroll.

"hmm hmm this looks good." said Ling finishing his shelter, "**INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM.**" "AHH! oh geez what is it?" asked Ling feeling disturbed, "Hey Ling why don't you take a stroll in the Fire Kingdom? you ARE a fire elemental.", "okay, i do need some supplies."

-Fire Kingdom-

"ugh it's very crowded here, its hard to find anybody selling charcoal.", soon after, Ling saw a poster, "The Inferno Arena? (Ling starts reading the poster) win the arena to get a place in the Royal Guards, thus becoming a fateful guardian of the Flame King.", "Seems cool, i need a job anyways.", And with that, Ling got Registered, "okay Ling, so you're a fire Elemental, you are aged 15, you wield a Magical Sword, you seem okay." Explained the Registration Manager, "thank you, and when does this event start?", "ahh it starts tomorrow Morning, Don't be late." Ling nodded, and went home.

-Tree Fort-

"Jake do you think i can actually do this?" said Finn nervously, "don't sweat it man, you got this in the BAG remember? we just need a longer Flame shield, let's ask Ling tomorrow to cast one." said his bro Jake, "okay then, i guess that makes sense, see you tomorrow man, good night." "Good night."

-Ling's house-

"wow, an arena huh? well i have to train a bit tomorrow, just to not get rusty." and with that, Ling went asleep.

* * *

**U like? sorry for the short chapter, i was doing this before i sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Begins from Sparks

**YO WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! *cough* erm sorry about that, i'm just REALLY excited of an upcoming COLLAB with PokemanKen! he has no fanfics yet but he's Writing one at the moment, or if u read this after 50 years from now then we have TONS of stories! *cough* sorry again, let's just start shall we?**

* * *

-Hills-

with one final warm-up, Ling was Ready! "ah the fresh mountain breeze feels good, but i can't stick around any longer, i need to go to the Arena." said the half human, "okay past the Tree Fort and- oh hey guys!" "oh hey Ling, Where are you going?" said the Human Boy, "i'm going to the Fire Kingdom, i'm Participating in the Inferno Arena." Ling said,"really? wow, that's ironic, Finn here is also going to participate, that right bro?" said the Magic dog, "yup! well good luck to you Ling, oh and can you cast Flame shield? "sure", and with that Ling casts a powerfull flame shield.

"oh, Ling why are you participating?" asked the confused Human, of course Finn was trying to get closer to F.P, "well because i'm new here at ooo, i need a job, "oh, well.. me too!" said Finn Lying, "hey guys! we're here!" said Jake in the distance.

-Fire Kingdom-

"all right where do we get in?" said Ling, "maybe those gates.", Ling saw a shady Figure resting at the door, he could remember that face, it's... "AHH!" Ling screamed right next to finn, "Ling you okay pal?" said a worried Finn, Memories flashed back in Ling's Mind, "Gill..." "Gill? who's Gill? asked Finn.

"Ling? who the heck is Gill? you mean that guy?"

"yes, he's the one who killed my parents."

"whawhawhat?"

"y-yes, he did it- "ahh so its Ling the Fire Elemental huh?" said Gill in a cocky voice.

"hope you win, and don't let me repeat what i did 998 years ago."

"ugh, why? of all people why him?"

"it's okay Ling, you can beat him!"

"yeah but he's like 2x stronger than me."

"don't sweat it, hey, lets just go inside ok?"

"*sniff* okay."

and with that, they went inside.

* * *

**OK did you like it? idk, your opinion.**

**and i'm accepting OCs!**

**put it like this.**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Species:_

_Likes:_

_Hobbies:_

_Abilities:_

**ok that's everything!**

**PEACE**


	7. Chapter 7: The Arena

**Yayyy chapter 7, hmm hmm i got 2 OCs, Good!**

* * *

**_Nick: Yippie, chapter 7!_**

_Finn: where am i?_

**_Nick: what? shoo shoo! your not supposed to see me!_**

_Finn: why?_

**_Nick: Because i control you!_**

_Finn: Cool! can you make F.P like me?!_

**_Nick: Argh no! you spoiled it!_**

_Finn: to who?_

**_Nick: BEGONE_**

**_*Finn walks away to the scene like a mindless zombie*_**

* * *

_-Fire Kingdom-_

"THE ARENA SHALL START SHORTLY, ALL PARTICIPANTS MUST ENTER NOW" said Cinnamon Bun, with that Ling and Finn Scurried inside, "dude, you ready?" asked Ling, "yeah, let's do this!" answered Ling

_-Inferno Arena-_

"wow, this is a very big event." said Ling, "yeah, there's also a lot of strong people here too, wait Ling, does that guy look Humanoid to you?" asked Finn.

"hey yeah, he does look similar to you and me." answered ling taking his fiery form

"! i can hear you guys you know." said the humanoid competitor

"oh sorry, we'll just be getting ready now." said Finn in an awkward voice

"oh, and by the way it's Kristopher."

"okay, nice meeting ya." said Ling

"wow, he's a nice guy." commented Finn

"yeah, but we shouldn't be making a lot of friends, this is an Arena." replied Ling

After that, Finn and Ling went to rest within their own separate rooms.

_**Ling's POV**_

_*sigh* i need to know more, what i really was before i was found._

_if only there was a way..._

_but i don't need to think about that now..._

_i got friends here, and an entire competition!_

_so i should just go out there, and prove myself!_

_-Back at the Arena-_

Ling went outside, only to be met by Finn.

"hey Finn." said Ling

"Hey Ling." said Finn

with that, they ran to the arena...

**Hope you Liked it! i really love writing this!**

**And Bad news: this is the last chapter as i also get tired..**

**BUTT!**

**S-Ejo;jnQl,a./UkbwaEnmaw,L! FIND THE CAPS!**


	8. NOTE: VERYIMPORTANT

**_if u might hav not known... i have a sequel coming up YAY!_**

**_*burp* so anyways... _**

**_whatevs, PROTIP: read chap 6's Author note..._**

**_and stuff *sip*_**

**_CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY ACCEPTED_**

**_i'm Nick, and Peace Out!_****_ :)_**


End file.
